Garlic, Allium sativum L (Liliaceae) has been used traditionally to treat a number of infectious diseases including those caused by bacteria, fungi, protozoa and viruses (Nor best. D. Weber et al. 1992, Planta Medica 58:418). Beside these, it has also been used for broad range of therapeutic properties including anti-inflammatory, anti-diabetic, anti-atherogenic, anti-coagulant anti-cancer and neurotropic. (M. Colic. et al Phytomedicine 9:117-124. 2002).
A number of reports are available on in vitro and in vivo efficacy of garlic oil, juice, extract (water or solvent) or lyophilised water extract against plant and human pathogens causing fungal and bacterial infections. The activity of garlic against dermatophytosis i.e. the superficial infections of skin or keratinised tissue of man and animals can be very well visualised from the reports of Venugopal and Venugopal 1995 and Prasad et al 1982, 1983 and 1987. Venugopal, 1995 [International Journal of Dermatology 34(4) 278-279] reported the activity of garlic extracts against 88 clinical isolates of dermatophytes by agar dilution technique, which includes Microsporum cannis, M, audouinii Trichophyton rubrum T mentagraphytes, T violaccum, T simii, T verrucosum T erinacci and Epidermophytn floccosum. while Prasad et al, 1982, 1983 reported clinical findings of garlic extract against dermatophytes in animals and human beings, [Indian Journal of Medical research 1982 465-467, Indian Veterinary Medical journal 1983 7 (3) 161-163 and Poultry science 1981 60 (3) 541-545 Indian Veterinary Medical journal 1987 11 (2) 108-110] Besides these reports, many workers have described effect of garlic extract against isolated or experimental infections, those include the work of Sharma S. R. et al 1994 [International journal of Animal sciences 9 (2) 239-240.] Sharma M. C. [Indian Veterinary Journal 1990 67 (3) 269-271,] Thakur D K et al [Indian journal of Animal-Health 1987 26 (1) 31-34 & Indian veterinary journal 1983 60 (10) 799-801] Upadhyay. M P et al 1980 [Journal of general & applied microbiology 1980 26 6, 421-424.] Rajora V. S. Indian Veterinary Journal 1982. 59 (10) 815-817.
All the above reports and many others have utilized garlic extract (solvent or water), juice, or oil for the in vitro or in vivo evaluation of the infections caused by various species of dermatophytes viz. Trichophyton Microsporum Epidermophyton and yeast like fungi of genera Canddia, Ccryptococcus,Rhodotorula. Torulopsis trichosporon. It is also evident from the above reports that Garlic can be utilized in broad spectrum antifungal preparation for topical application but the instability of the activity and the disagreeable smell are two main constraints in its formulations as the activity of garlic juice/extract degrade & finally lost on storage and higher concentration produces disagreeable smell. The loss in activity due to storage may be attributed to the fact that garlic possesses unstable compounds. Up to now more than 200 different biologically active substances has been isolated from garlic, among them organosulphur compounds such as allicin azoenes, diallyltrisulfide (DATS) or s-allylcystein, are considered the most important biologically active compound found in crushed or homogenised garlic [Colic M et. al. Phytomedicine 2000 9 117-124]. It is unstable in the presence of heat or organic solvent and forms a variety of degraded compounds. Allicin is not present in garlic but is rapidly procured when its precursor alliin is cleaved by alliinase upon crushing or mincing of garlic because allin and alliinase are very stable when dry. Garlic powders have potential to preserve allin without degradation the allicin. However some powder preparations do release allicin upon aqueous contact which vary depending upon the source.
Due to pronounced antibacterial and antifungal properties garlic have been used as insecticides to control plant diseases such as army worms, aphids and Colorado beetles. Anderson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,552 has utilised garlic extract & water to repel mosquito.
Hsu, et al, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,685 entitle “Natural pesticide” has utilized garlic oil or extracts in combination with essential oils and found an improvement in insecticidal and fungicidal activity. They have utilized various combinations to control insects and fungal infection on plants. The invention also describes a synergistic effect of garlic oil or extract combined with essential oils, resulting in improved insecticidal, fungicidal activities. The essential oils described in this patent are cotton seed oil, soyabean oil, cinnamon oil corn oil, cedar oil, castor oil, clove oil, geranium oil, lemon grass oil, linseed oil, mint oil, sesame oil, thyme oil, rosemary oil, anise oil, basil oil, camphor oil, citronella oil, Eucalyptus oil, Fennel oil, Ginger oil, grapefruit oil, lemon oil, mandarin oil, orange oil, pine needle oil, pepper oil, rose oil, tangerine oil, tea tree oil, tee seed oil, mineral and fish oil.
But till today no report is available on synergism of the garlic extract with plant essential oils or constituents for stable anti-dermatophytic activity. The invention is novel as the formulation uses the essential oil of the plant Mentha spicata var Ganga. This improved formulation from plant source is highly potent in in vitro and in vivo evaluations. This improved preparation against dermatophytic fungus is novel due to better synergism in activity, better stability and shelf life and reduced smell of garlic which is masked by the other ingredients.